Run, Valerie
by Wolfinmist
Summary: 'She was running down the alley', an entry for Cordria's June Contest. Takes place in TUE. What if Clockwork hadn't help? Valerie's POV. Rated T for safety. One Shot


**This is an entry for Cordria's June Contest '_She was running down the alley'_**

* * *

She was running down the alley, her footsteps echoing in the lifeless place. Her heart was beating fast against her chest; her body, numb from the throbbing pain. Her mind had completely shut down after the last few hours. '_I have to get out of here'_ was the only thing she could think of. A mirth-filled evil laugh came from behind her.

* * *

A few hours earlier

She was patrolling around the city, trying to forget the events that had happened in the past few weeks. She could clearly remember them like it is happening right now. There was an accident at the Nasty Burger, the cause of the death of Mr. Lancer, the Fentons, minus Danny, and Danny's friends. Danny soon disappeared from Amity Park, the Fenton Works left empty. She had been there every day, waiting for Danny to return, but he never did. There were rumors of where he had went, she had checked all of them, but he was not there. Soon, the rumors died away and Danny Fenton was forgotten. She never did forget about him though, she had tried to find him everywhere, both in Amity Park and the Ghost Zone. Even though the Fentons had left the earth, the portal was still left open. She had once considered turning off the portal forever, but every time she got close to doing so, the thought that Danny might be on the other side would appear, and she would leave the portal on and hope that he would come to this side of the portal.

With only one ghost hunter left, she had decided to work harder to catch all the ghosts, not that there was much to catch. Somehow, the amount of ghosts had decreased since the accident and she was left with nothing to do to forget the horrible truth. Not even the Ghost Box had troubled her in the past week. Phantom was nowhere to be seen after the 'accident' where he was last seen with the Fentons when the Nasty sauce blew up. Only he had been seen still as alive as he ever was before the sauce blew up. Now that she thought about it, Phantom was probable the one to blame. Perhaps he, knew where Danny went.

Suddenly, a green ectoblast hit her from behind, knocking her off her balance. She swayed and managed to catch herself before she fell down to the ground far below. She quickly turned to face the attacker, pulling an ectogun from her bag. What she saw was not what she had expected.

The attacker was a blue skinned ghost; its red eyes glowed bright in the dark rings under its eyes. It grinned, showing off its sharp glistening fangs. White flames flickered upwards where hair should've been. There was something familiar about it.

"Hello Valerie. Long time no see." It said coldly, still grinning.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Valerie demanded; her forefinger on the trigger.

"Don't you recognize me?" It flew closer, their eyes locked on each other. She looked down at its black jumpsuit; a white D-shaped logo was emblazoned on his chest, ever the same. Her eyes widened in recognition.

"No! I-it c-can't be!"

"Yes, I'm Phantom." 'It', or 'he' grinned wider; an ectoplasm-filled hand came from behind his back and blasted her from her jet sled.

Her mind was frozen as she fell from the sky, a scream locked tight in her throat.

Her fall was cut short when she landed on top of a garbage pile before sliding down to the ground. Slowly she pushed herself up, propping her body against the wall panting. Opening her eyes bit by bit, adjusting her eyes to the dim light of the place she landed in, her hands fumbled for her fallen ectogun. Looking around, she saw that she had landed in a small alley filled with buildings, abandoned on both sides. A cold voice broke the silence.

"Well, well, well, so Valerie has finally figured who I am. What a surprise?" The blue skinned ghost, formerly Phantom said, his evil grin never leaving his pale face. Valerie glared at the ghost with seething anger, her ectogun once again aiming at the ghost's head.

"You killed the Fentons, Lancer, Manson and Foley didn't you?" She hissed, finally finding her voice. "Hah! I knew you were evil. Now I shall get rid of you once and for all!" The ectogun in her hand whined as it charged energy. Phantom did not flee as he usually did, his cold red eyes glinting with amusement.

"Yes I did. But could you actually _kill_ your old friend?" He said transforming. She gasped, then glared harder than ever at the ghost.

"Danny Fenton? What have you done to him ghost?" The ghost laughed.

"Done to him?" Phantom laughed again. "He's me! I'm him. Danny Fenton, Danny Phantom. Fenton, Phantom. He disappears, I appear. See the link connecting them together?" He smiled at the look of horror and realization dawned on her face. "Fenton and his humanity were pathetic, and weak." He said with disgust. "I got rid of them. Now, I am way stronger than he would ever be. You're no match for me." Still in human form, Phantom waited for his words to sink in.

"No, no, no! This is not true! You're lying! It can't be!" She fired the ectogun, but in futile. All her shots were deflected by the green shield that suddenly came up in front of Phantom. Not even a shot that would burn a large hole in a building left a dent on the shield.

"This is the truth Valerie. Why else hadn't he appeared then?" Without waiting for a response, he continued. "And in order to prevent problems in the future, I decided to end it now with your life."

"No…" She took a step back, then another.

"I'll give you five minutes head start Valerie before I hunt you down. Run."

She ran.

* * *

**I guess everyone knew when this took place. Just a random idea. Review please.**

**Edit: Thank you Invader Johny and Pii for reviewing. Extra thanks to AntD for reviewing and grading the entry. I really do appreciate it.  
**


End file.
